


And I Fell, Forever Knowing I Would Land in Your Arms

by CSavageWrites



Series: Good Omens Works [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSavageWrites/pseuds/CSavageWrites
Summary: Falling. One would assume it would be a lot like flying, only without the safe landing. They were wrong.





	And I Fell, Forever Knowing I Would Land in Your Arms

Falling. One would assume it would be a lot like flying, only without the safe landing. They were wrong. 

It was a blood cuddling fear, a scream trapped in the back of your throat, too loud to make it out. A building sense of panic, of regret and indecision. Was this the right thing to do?  
Falling was losing your Grace, having the very essence of your being stripped away, leaving burning hellfire to take its place. Falling was agony. Falling was...

A pair of yellow spotted eyes, wide open in amusement. A face scrunched up in laughter. A smile so wide and so pure for such a silly little joke. Falling was the only way to stay with his love, the agony would always be worth it with him the outcome. Falling was for Love. 

He wishes he could find a way to hide it from Crowley. The demon would be upset, and would no doubt blame himself. When didn't he? Aziraphale couldn't bear to see the pain in those eyes, the understanding of what he had done. Crowley had spent so long shielding him, had made sure that he would never have to hurt anyone on heavens orders, had taken on that burden for him. Deep down he knew that Crowley didn't like hurting people either, all those near misses and elaborate schemes, it was far too obvious. But he was willing to do it if it meant Azira wouldn't have to, and he had never before been so thankful for his sacrifice. 

Temptation was not hard work, he had been doing it for quite some time, and had found that humans were particularly susceptible to envy and greed. Even he, himself had become somewhat of a glutton. If anything, he had found that completing Crowley's tasks were often preferable to his own. 

Hell seemed to be far more lenient too. Crowley would spend his days causing minor inconveniences and traffic jams, often ending up a victim to his own misdeeds. Despite the rather violent nature of Hell, it seemed that there was far more freedom to be had than there would be as a servant of Heaven. If anything, they may even give Crowley a commendation for making an Angel Fall, certainly something to be rewarded for. At least, he hoped. 

Life was going to change no matter what happened. After Armageddon was averted, there was only a short window of time before another decision was made. They wanted their war, ineffable plan or not. It was only a matter of where. With Earth out of bounds due to Adam's interference, the Angels and Demons would merely have to pick another planetary body as their battleground. 

As of then, it would only be a matter of what side you were on. Crowley wouldn't be able to get back into Heaven, and Azira didn't think he would be particularly inclined to go back either. The only option then, was to fall. He was never leaving Crowley behind again. They didn't have to hide anymore, and he refused to try. 

If there was going to be a war, no matter if they won or lost, he wanted Crowley by his side. Maybe they might even run away together instead. Alpha Centauri did sound rather nice after all. 

As the burning flared, enveloping his entire being, he knew it was nearly over. His wings had blacked considerably, but had not burnt off, just like Crowley's. There were a few slight scales on his arms, not a Snake's, but some sort of reptile. Maybe they weren't so different after all. 

The fall was not far from over. It was not long before there was a final resounding thud as his body hit the floor, signifying his fall from grace. Clenching his eyes shut in anticipation, he waited for the final blow to land, and yet it did not come. 

It was only when the light sound of wings and heavy breathing met his ears that he realised what had happened. 

Crowley knew. Crowley had caught him. Even in his worst moment, Crowley was still there to offer him a safe landing, a heart to love and a hand to hold. 

Looking into those eyes, so full of love and despair, Azira knew. No matter what was to come, as long as he was with Crowley, he was home. There was no where else he'd rather be.


End file.
